With the increased use of technology, authentication for certain activities and interactions between devices and services has become more important. Many conventional authentication schemes are burdensome on the user, and inhibit usability and scalability. Some conventional authentication schemes require users to memorize a password for each service or device. Other authentication schemes require the use of additional hardware.